hoteltransylvaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Winnie Werewolf
Winnie is one of Wayne and Wanda's puppies and a minor character in the Hotel Transylvania movie series. She appears to be their only daughter. Official Profile Hotel Transylvania Winnie and her family make their debut as they enter the hotel, as her siblings wreak havoc and make messes. They are also seen in the auditorium where she takes interest in Johnny's scooter, and later at the pool where she witnesses the pool draining and Wayne pulling Griffin's pants down. The morning before Mavis's birthday party, she sucks on her pacifier (which is stuck to Wayne's ear) in her sleep before she is startled awake by an alarm clock. She is later seen with some of her siblings at the party as she pushes them off a floating table. When Wayne calls upon his children to help him and Dracula track Johnny's scent, Winnie is the only one that listens to him. She takes a whiff of a shirt that Johny dropped, and is able to tell that he has boarded a plane that will be leaving soon. She and the rest of the pups are then ordered to "go back to their mother". Hotel Transylvania 2 Attending a birthday party for six of her brothers, she is excited to see Dennis there. She jumps on him and licks him and is sad when he has to leave. Later, Winnie pounces on Dennis again when she wishes him a happy birthday at his party. When Dennis' cousins make fun of him for being beaten by a girl, Winnie barks angrily at them, scaring them into leave him alone. When Dennis runs away, Winnie goes with him and leads him to a place to hide from his arguing family. She brings him a dead pigeon to eat (which he doesn't) and mentions how she plans to graduate business school and start a company. Shortly after, Bela finds them, and throws Winnie to the ground after she bites him. Seeing Winnie hurt enrages Dennis and his vampire fangs and abilities finally start to show. She calls Dennis her zing after he attacks Bela and defends her. She later dances with him at his party. Personality Winnie was shown to be very quiet and obedient in the first movie, usually sucking on a pacifier and not speaking until necessary. In Hotel Transylvania 2, however, she is shown to be much more talkative and playful. She is shown to be very brave as well, as when she attacked Bela. Trivia *In the second film, Winnie states that she has 300 brothers. It is unknown if all of them are still puppies, or even whether this is merely an exaggeration. Gallery Winnie.png|Winnie's initial appearance in Hotel Transylvania. PupsArrive.png|Winnie and the other kids arrive at the hotel. Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-6836.jpg|Winnie is seen sucking on her pacifier (which is stuck to Wayne's ear) in her sleep hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-6973.jpg|Winnie at the party. Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-8320.jpg Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-8327.jpg Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-8331.jpg|"He got into a car. A 86 Fiat..." Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-8340.jpg|"...It needs a little transmission work, but otherwise okay..." Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-8348.jpg|"...It drove through town, to the airport..." Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-8354.jpg|"...Flight four-ninety-seven..." Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-8371.jpg|"...He ordered the vegetarian meal." Drac pup.jpg|Dracula thanks Winnie for helping them. Hotel Transylvania 2 Winnie+Dennis.PNG|"Dennis, I love you, zing!" Winnie+Dennis2.PNG|"I love your strawberry locks!" Winnie+Dennis3.PNG Tumblr nti09tgDQx1rdjy6fo2 1280.jpg|Dennis shows Winnie his lost tooth... Tumblr nti09tgDQx1rdjy6fo6 1280.jpg|...and is impressed by Winnie's teeth. Bela1.png|"Well, well, well. Looks like I found the Human and his pet." -Bela HotelT2-Winne-licking-Dennis.jpg Facebook-promo-winnie.jpg Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Werewolves Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Lovers